


True North

by onlyinyourdreams77



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyinyourdreams77/pseuds/onlyinyourdreams77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert.</p><p>
  <a href="http://s1243.photobucket.com/user/crazykat77/media/stelena_zps6f56c2c1.png.html"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	True North

**"True North"**

 

8/1/2014

4:18pm

 

Tell me what I should do.

Tell me what I should say

My heart beats for you

But yours beat for another.

 

Without a passing eye you sought him out

My own brother

A betrayal

For he went after you

You were my girl

My one and only

But I could not keep you

Despite how much I wanted to.

 

Tell me what I should do.

Tell me what I should say

Because I am so lost

Lost without you

For you were my true north


End file.
